Oliver's Fabulous Day
by titansreadfanfiction
Summary: Oliver is a pretty boy on a shopping spree, 'nuff said. Be prepared for Lolita-ness, an overabundance of pink, and extreme overuse of the word "Fabulous". Silly Oneshot


"I swear I'm the prettiest gir-I mean boy..In the whole wide world!"

Oliver studied himself in the mirror. He was wearing a bright pink blouse, really short shorts that were also pink, pink men's high heels, a pink cape and his eyes were even highlighted by pink eyeliner.

He was the epitome of a Pretty Boy.

Oliver twirled around a few times, eyeing himself closely.

"Yep, I think this is good enough" He smiled. "I don't even need lipstick because of my natural pink lips!" He flashed a perfect smile at the mirror, admiring his own shiny white teeth. He wondered if he should consider some nail polish..nah..his nails were already beautiful enough!

Oliver figured that you don't need to be a girl to wear pink. Anyone could be as pretty as they wanted in his opinion. He's way too Fabulous for his good. And I mean WAY too fabulous.

He defiantly had the mindset of a total fashionista, some people blame his parents for raising him like. But his fabulousness wasn't raised into him, He was just naturally born that way. In fact.. a lot of Oliver's beauty is natural, He is very proud about that fact.

"I bet they're all just jealous" Oliver said to himself as he combed his hair for what seemed the millionth time. Oliver then got up from his vanity dresser and exited his overly pink room, makeup and pillows were as far as the eye could see in that place. It was quite a sight.

As he was about to leave through the front door of his rather large house, he couldn't help but check himself again in a mini-mirror, he had to look absolutely perfect after all.

As Oliver strutted down the street towards the city square(where the mall was, of course!), many girls squealed as he passed them, after all..who doesn't love an extremely girly Lolita-boy?

Oliver did a most Fabulous hair flip, which caused many girls to faint. He was just WAY to Fabulous for them all. He sometimes attracted guys too.

"I'm so pretty, everyone cant help but love me!" Oliver smiled. He strutted into the square, intent on his mission of extreme shopping, his credit card was in for a beating. Poor thing.

As he reached the shopping mall, many girls approached him.

"Ollie!" They squealed. "Can we go shopping with you?"

Oliver liked the looks of these fangirls. "Why sure, but I can only make room for one girl in my schedule today...so the first one to bring and show me the most fabulous piece of clothing you can find in this very store not only gets to hang out with me, but she also gets to hear some of my top-secret beauty tips!"

They gasped when they heard him say this.

All the girls proceeded to scramble around the store at the chance to hang out with Oliver. They all wanted to know his beauty secrets as well.

Eventually, A girl who had brought him a rather Fabulous pink boa won. And now she was strolling through the mall with him. Squealing at every little cute or fabulous thing he did. Like his mind-blowing hair flips, or the hypnotizing way he blinked his most beautiful eyelashes. Those were natural of course. No fake eyelashes needed for the great Lolita-boy.

Oliver turned to her suddenly, eyeing her up and down. He raised an eyebrow at her choice of apparel.

"Girlfriend, you really need to appear more Fab!" Oliver commented before handing her a bunch of clothes he somehow collected without her knowing, maybe they were his own clothes that he had brought with him for this very occasion.. "Go, change. So we can be proper shopping buddies!"

She took off across the mall to the nearest changing room, honored to be able to wear clothes chosen by Oliver himself.

While waiting for her, Oliver began to browse for a fabulous pink hat to match his current outfit.

As he crossed the aisle to reach the other hat rack, he accidentally bumped into a guy carrying a cup of hot coffee. As they collided, the beverage bust out of its container and spilled all over poor Ollie. The brown drink soaked through his clothes and made the pink fabric look quite hideous. Brown just doesn't go very well with pink.

"Oh, sir! I am so sorry!" The man tried to apologize.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Oliver yelled dramatically, dropping to his knees. "My beautiful clothes are all ruined! How could I ever go shopping now?"

He began to sob while the coffee guy tried to comfort him, a bit taken a back by his reaction to the situation. Oliver looked down at his coffee-stained clothes and began to think deeply for a minute. He had to think of a way to appear beautiful again.

Suddenly he had a most Fabulous thought.

"I know! I'll just go naked! My body is Fabulous enough to last on its own for a while!"

Oliver yanked off his clothes in one quick swoop..somehow...and tossed them at the baffled coffee guy in dramatic slow motion, everyone stopped to watch the intense sight.

Then, at top speed, he began to run around looking for replacement clothes. He need something just as pink and frilly as before, if not even better! People shouted, stared, and a lot of girls had extreme nosebleeds. Oliver rather liked the feeling of streaking nude. So many people were noticing his fabulousness.

It was then that he realized just how Beautiful and Fabulous his naked body was on its own.

"I don't even need clothes anymore! My body is way too magnificent to ever be contained again!" He proclaimed loudly.

Wanting to show off his nakedness some more, he climbed on top of the water fountain that happened to be in the middle of the mall where everybody could see him.

He then striked a confident pose.

"I don't even care about my crotch showing!" His body lit up, producing a most intense glow..somehow...Oliver was just that Fabulous. Many people actually needed extreme medical care after the nosebleeds they had at the sight of his magnificence.

Suddenly, several mall security cops surrounded him. They all were telling him to get down from the fountain and put some clothes on. How could anyone be offended by his amazing body?

He glared at them. How dare they try to halt his Fabulous showing? Flipping his hair dramatically at them, he puckered his lips and proceeded to say.

"Screw the police!"

Everyone gasped as Oliver then jumped off the Fountain, over the head of the cops, and landed smoothly on the ground.

He then took off through the mall, singing "Take it Off" at the top of his lungs. A bunch of confused and enraged cops trailing after him, as well as some fangirls who just wanted to glomp him like crazy at this point. The whole mall went insane with excitement at the chase.

It was indeed, the most Fabulous day Oliver ever had. 

* * *

**Author's Note: That was probably the strangest darn thing I have ever written. O_O This was somehow based off of my favorite Oliver Song "Tsukema Tsukeru" or "Let's put on fake eyelashes". Oliver wears a giant bow tie in that song, so I figured he was being a fabulous pretty boy.**

**I was having a bad day and needed some cheering up so I wrote this silly thing...It certainly worked on me! :D**

**If you liked it, Please Review!**


End file.
